


Secret Desire 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6





	Secret Desire 1/1

~*~

Miranda watched as the run-thru team moved out of her office. She sat down in her chair and rested her head on the back of it and sighed. She had been pleasantly surprised by how successful the collection of clothing and accessories had been that her team of employee's had come up with. It was one less disappointment she had to deal with. Jocelyn was definitely stepping up in her position and Miranda was extremely happy of this to know she wasn't going to have to give the woman a speaking to, about how dedicated she was to her job, and suggest that if she didn't use that brain she knew had incredible ideas tucked away in, she would have to look for new employment elsewhere as Runway couldn't afford to suffer over little mistakes. Jocelyn was a lovely woman, but Miranda had given her too many second chances.

She watched as Emily spoke with Serena out at her second assistant desk. The wall and always impeccably dressed Brazilian woman had her hand on Emily's lower back and was whispering into the English woman's ear, who was chuckling softly.

A sad sigh escaped Miranda's mouth as she continued watching the two lovers who didn't hide the affection they felt for each other and wished like nothing she could have someone she could be like that with. In the early months of her relationships with her former husbands they had been very touchy-feely, until the spark had gone. She wished she could find someone that wanted her ALWAYS instead of feeling the need to look elsewhere for their sexual enjoyment.

It was then that Andrea's face flashed through her mind, those gorgeous brown doe eyes that would always look at her with such intense focus. Miranda wasn't surprised that she felt this way for her younger first assistant. She'd had secret flings with women before and enjoyed being with women far more than men she had however stayed married to her former husbands because it's what she believed would help her reputation, especially when she was first starting at Runway.

But now she was at the point in her career where she felt positive that getting involved with a woman wouldn't do much damage to the magazine. So if she were to meet the right woman she would definitely be ready for this new stage of life.

"Speaking of Andrea." Miranda muttered to herself as she looked down to her Gucci watch and saw it had been fifteen minutes since Andrea had left the office. She walked out to the assistants'. "Where on earth is Andrea and what is taking her so long?" she demanded to know. If she had been anywhere else she'd have laughed at the way Emily and Serena jumped away from each other, as if she were going to reprimand them for holding each other. She rolled her eyes at them and stared down at her finger nails, which she saw were in need of a manicure, while she listened to Emily splutter nervously.

"Andrea helped Nigel with his things back to his office and then she said she would take a quick bathroom break and technically that's alright because it's her lunch break now. Mine doesn't start for another ten minutes."

Miranda huffed in annoyance before she muttered a "that's all" before she headed out of the office and towards the direction of the bathroom. Andrea had been taking lots of bathroom breaks recently and she was growing concerned for the brunette. Today she would find out what the problem was whether she had to force the woman to tell her or not.  
Quietly pushing open the door to the restroom Miranda walked into the salubrious room for her employee's and spotted the closed door at the end of the stalls. She slowly made her way over making sure her heels didn't clack loudly on the creamy colored tiles. She was about to open her mouth when she heard the low sighs coming from behind the closed door.

Cocking an eyebrow Miranda moved closer to the end stall and stopped instantly when she heard a distinct sound that made her heart rate spike and her breath catch. It was the tell-tale sound of fingers pumping in and out of a dripping wet vagina. It was a sound that Miranda always loved to hear especially when she had her fingers deep inside a lover. However it had been many years since she had experienced such enjoyment.

When the sound stopped and Andrea's breathing got impossibly faster she knew it meant that the woman was rubbing at her hardened clit.

"Oh god." Andrea whimpered. "Feels soooo good." she added before the sound of her fingers being plunged back inside was heard along with more small whimpers.

Miranda could feel her own sex growing impossibly wet from the sounds that were floating softly out from behind the door. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure there was no one standing there and swallowed hard. She leaned her head to the side to see if she could see Andrea through the small gap in the stalls door but she couldn't. This was the way it should be anyhow being a public bathroom and all.

If what she was hearing didn't shock her enough the next words that fell from those sweet lips of Andrea did fully.

"Miranda, oh god, Miranda. Why can't you be mine? Doing this to me." Andrea softly said.

Miranda's eyes instantly widened and for a split second she wondered if she had been imagining things but when Andrea began chanting her name as she began pumping her fingers harder she had to stop herself from whimpering at the unexpected but pleasantly surprising words. She wanted to speak, to tell Andrea that she was here and was willing to be with her, but she knew that now definitely was not the right time to do it. She could not embarrass the brunette like that. At a later date she would confess her act of voyeurism.

Without realising, too focused on listening to Andrea get closer and closer to her climax, Miranda's hand unconsciously moved, from where it had fallen slack against the side of her body, to between her legs and she began rubbing herself through her Chanel slacks.

As soon as she realised what she was doing she blushed profusely and instantly stopped glancing around quickly at the door to make sure they were the only two in the room. Her head whipped back around when Andrea moaned a lot louder.

"So close.... oh so close." Andrea whispered to clearly what she thought was an empty room.

Again Miranda nearly whimpered at she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself.

"Oh, Miranda." Andrea whispered.

Miranda's heart was pounding and her ears were ringing and her clit pulsing with arousal and want. She leaned against the edge of the basins just as her cell phone began buzzing in her pocket, and the sound of Bon Jovi's voice singing the chorus of It's My Life filling the room.

Her eyes widened in shock before she hurriedly tried to grab it out from her pocket with shaking hands. She didn't even pay any attention to who it was that was trying to call as she jammed her thumbs over all the buttons until it stopped ringing.

The room fell deadly silent and Miranda looked from her phone to the still closed toilet stall. She knew she should flee, run back to her office, and gather her thoughts until she felt able enough to explain her actions to the younger woman before Andrea sued her for invading her private moment, however her legs wouldn't work. Instead she found herself rooted to the spot, staring at the stall door.

"Hello?" Andrea asked. "Who's out there?"

Miranda spun around and looked at her reflection in the mirror, pretending to busy herself, when she heard the lock on the door unlock and beginning to open. She knew by the way she looked, flushed and uneven breathing, it would be completely obvious to the brunette that Miranda had heard everything.

Not at all sure how she was going to talk herself out of this one she turned around to face the music.

Andrea appeared stepping just a foot outside of the toilet stall. "Miranda?" she squeaked.

Miranda opened her mouth but nothing came out. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. She looked up and their eyes connected for a split second both noting how flushed their faces were before Andrea pulled her eyes away.

Miranda knew she should speak, but she couldn't.

She watched as Andrea moved over to the far side of the basin avoiding eye contact. Miranda could smell Andrea's sex which caused her own sex to clench in want. With her cheeks reddening even more at her bodies' reaction she definitely couldn't help her next actions. She walked over to Andrea who was staring at the water cascading out from the tap into the basin. She had yet to wash her hands and was standing stock still, her breathing quickened and hands shaking. "Miranda... I.... I can explain." Andrea whispered, hoarsely. "Please don't fire me."

The Editor knew Andrea couldn't look her in the eye again after being caught in the act of a bathroom masturbation break. An act Miranda had done quite a few times these last few months as well. It was completely natural and she hated Andrea looking so frightened over the prospect of being fired. "You don't have to explain. I... I only came in to see if you were okay as you were taking quite a while, and well, now I know why." she said and forced a laugh out, but Andrea still didn't look at her. She snapped her mouth closed and swallowed hard. "Honestly, it's perfectly fine. I'm not going to fire you over this. That wouldn't be right."

Even after saying that, the words that Miranda thought would ease Andrea's mind, the brunette still didn't look at her. The water continued to cascade out of the untouched tap. She reached out and turned the tap off before she stepped closer to Andrea. She softly touched Andrea's shoulder and the brunette jumped. "Look at me." she whispered.

Andrea didn't.

The Editor slid her hand down Andrea's arm before capturing Andrea's shaking hands in her own. She raised said hands and could see the index and middle finger of Andrea's right hand glistening in the light, still wet with her juices.

Ever so slowly she leaned forward and opened her mouth to capture both fingers and closed her lips around them. At the first taste she moaned softly. She began sucking her assistants fingers as if it was the last thing she'd ever taste. She watched as Andrea turned to stare at her with shocked, lust filled eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that." Andrea whispered, falling back against the wall behind her as her panties got soaked with her sexual release, caused by the feel of that wicked mouth and tongue sucking her fingers. "Oh god." she whimpered.

Miranda's eyes didn't leave Andrea's face whose eyes fluttered closed and mouth open in a silent O. "Perfect." she whispered.

Andrea's eyes opened and again their eyes met. "Really?"

Miranda nodded. "Oh yes." she replied. "Very much so." she added as her mind was still rolling with so many thoughts of how Andrea had come from her sucking on her fingers.  
It was then that Andrea leaned forward and their mouths met in a heated and passionate kiss. Their tongues danced wildly together as their bodies pressed against each other tightly.

Andrea was tugged impossibly closer and clung onto Miranda's shoulders as the kiss intensified, lifting her leg up to hook around Miranda's waist pressing the Editor even closer.  
A couple of seconds later Miranda's phone began ringing again. She inwardly sighed into the kiss.

By this point Andrea's hands were in her hair messing it up but Miranda didn't care at all. The kiss continued before Andrea gently cupped the sides of her face and pushed her away. "You should probably get that, it could be important." she whispered as she watched Miranda through lidded eyes.

Miranda nodded as she reached down to her pocket where she had dropped it, and grabbed the vibrating device. She looked at the screen and saw it was Eric. She frowned before answering it. "Hello Eric, what's wrong?" she asked. It was his week with the girls, but they were at school still so she wasn't sure what could be the problem.

Miranda listened as Eric informed her that Caroline had been unwell at school and wanted to go home to the townhouse instead of going back to Eric's because she wanted to be with Miranda. She nodded even though Eric couldn't see her. "Thank you for letting me know, Eric. I will leave straight away." she said before hanging up. She looked at Andrea as she put her cell back into her pocket. "Caroline's been sick at school and has to go home." she explained.

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that." Andy said. "Is there anything I can do?"

Miranda watched Andrea closely before shaking her head. "Just your job, that's all I need right now." she replied however that was a big fat lie and she knew they both knew it because her sex was aching with so much want, but unfortunately that would have to wait.

Andrea nodded. "Of course, Miranda."

Miranda had been about to turn around but stopped and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Andrea's lips. "I will see you tomorrow." she whispered.

"Okay." Was all Andrea said as the Editor began walking towards the door. "I will call Roy."

Miranda stopped and looked over her shoulder at the brunette. She smiled. "Thank you." she replied and with that she exited the room and breezed down the hall into the assistants area where she saw Emily typing away at her computer. "I need all of my appointments cancelled for the rest of the day, Caroline is ill and on her way home and I need to be there for her, and tell Nigel to deal with the Davidson shoot this afternoon." she informed the English woman before entering her office where she picked up her MacBook and a few other items she would need before exiting the room again. She was met with a very efficient Emily who was holding out her coat and bag. "And Emily, tell Andrea I won't be needing The Book tonight. That can wait until tomorrow."

"Yes, Miranda." Emily replied.

A second later Miranda was breezing back out of the office where she passed Andrea who simply nodded and smiled at her. Miranda was incredibly impressed by how easily Andrea could be professional after what had just occurred between them.

Stepping inside the empty elevator she pressed the button for the lobby before she stood back and waited as the lift began to descend, and wondered what tomorrow would bring with Andrea. The thought excited her a little. It would definitely be a very interesting day.

FIN.

~*~


End file.
